


You Wanted Forever

by mylifeiskara



Series: t100 Fic for BLM Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 06, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara
Summary: In which Murphy and Emori have a secret wedding.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: t100 Fic for BLM Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105646
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	You Wanted Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imunbreakabledude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imunbreakabledude/gifts).



> Hello! This fic is coming at you for a good cause! It was a prompt I received from a friend for [t100 Fic for Black Lives Matter](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/). Check out the blog for more info, it's a super cool initiative started by [burninghoneyatdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninghoneyatdusk) and many other amazing fanfic writers for The 100 are also involved.
> 
> So the prompt I received from my friend imunbreakabledude was, "I would love to see your take on Memori getting married in secret in the canon-verse!!!" And as the author of [this post](https://queenemori.tumblr.com/post/619825338046873600/i-too-would-love-to-see-an-elegant-sanctum-memori) it is quite obvious that I believe that Murphy and Emori got married in secret, and the first few episodes of season 7 have only made me surer of that fact, because Murphy is way too horny on main for this not to be the case. And she has heard me ramble about this enough that it sparked the prompt, so thank you to her for that! Murphy and Emori are married, I don't make the rules.
> 
> I listened to [Black and White](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF0SZSNtClE) by Niall Horan basically on repeat while I wrote this, and I most definitely suggest you begin playing that when the actual wedding starts for the full effect.

Murphy should be asleep. It had been a long night, one that spilled over into dawn. He’s exhausted, and he knows there will be so much to do once everyone’s up. But he can’t seem to rest. He rolls over to look at Emori. She’s never had any trouble sleeping and he envies her. She looks at peace, and Murphy wishes it could always be like that for the two of them. As much as everything seems to be at a standstill for now, he knows better than to expect things to stay that way. Clarke killed all the Primes, so the Sanctum believers were probably gonna have a bone to pick. The Children of Gabriel always seemed to have issues. It’s a wonder this entire society hadn’t imploded long before their group arrived.

Eventually Murphy pulls the covers back and gets out of bed. He puts on his boots and heads downstairs. If he’s not going to get any sleep, he might as well just start his day. He’s never known any of his friends to sleep for long, so he’s sure people will be waking up soon. He sits down outside of the garage, staring at the carnage left over from the night before. Murphy lets out a sigh. They really have a lot of cleaning up ahead of them. But what else is new?

He’s not sure how long he’s sitting by himself, but eventually he sees a shadow hover above him. He looks up to find Emori smiling down at him. She’s no longer in her Sanctum finery, but she looks more beautiful than ever. He smiles back as she sits down beside him.

“Did you get any sleep at all?” she asks.

Murphy shrugs. “Maybe an hour? Couldn’t shut my brain off.”

Emori nods before resting her head on his shoulder. He leans into her touch, putting his head on top of hers.

“How about you?” he asks.

“A little.”

They lapse back into silence, but Murphy doesn’t mind. He feels a lot better just having Emori beside him. Knowing that she wants to be beside him forever. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined someone as amazing as Emori choosing to be with him, but she chooses him everyday. And he’s never been more grateful for anyone in his life. He lets out a chuckle as he takes in their view again.

Emori lifts her head and frowns at him. “What is it?”

“So much for a fancy Sanctum wedding,” Murphy says.

She turns her head to look at him and laughs. “We’ve been engaged for two days, John.”

“What, I’m not allowed to fantasize about my dream wedding?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. But are we really the type of people to have a crazy extravagant wedding?”

“Hey, we’re Primes now, Mori. We can start being those types of people.”

She chuckles, but doesn’t say anything.

“And I love you,” Murphy continues. “I’m just excited. This whole planet kind of seems like the perfect backdrop for extravagance, and we’re about to be so busy with whatever plans Clarke and Raven have for rebuilding society, so we don’t even get to enjoy it.”

Emori kisses his cheek, and he smiles. He turns his head and presses a kiss to her lips. It’s lazy and slow, but still deep. He’s learned Emori’s lips a thousand times over, but kissing her is something he’ll never get tired of.

“I love you, too,” Emori whispers against his lips. “With or without a fancy Sanctum wedding.”

Murphy kisses her one last time before saying, “Maybe if we had told people we were engaged, we could have gotten someone to throw us a party.”

“When has there been time to tell anyone?”

“Fair.”

“You know what would be really us, though?” Emori says after a moment.

“What?”

“If we got married without telling anyone.”

Murphy chuckles, then notices the devious glint in her eye. “You’re serious?”

“Why not? You’re right, this is probably going to be the only somewhat quiet day we get for a while. Sure, there’ll be stuff to do, but not nearly as much as there will be soon. I’m sure we’re saving all the big stuff for when Bellamy, Echo, and Octavia get back. And even if it’s not a crazy extravagant Sanctum wedding, it’s still a Sanctum wedding.”

Murphy doesn’t even try to reign in the grin that spreads across his face as Emori explains her logic. If she wants to get married today, he obviously wants to get married today.

“I love you so much,” he says as he takes her left hand and kisses it.

She smiles, a blush creeping up her cheeks. “I know. So do you think it’s a good idea?”

“It’s perfect. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it in the first place.”

“Okay, then. Let’s get married today, John.”

“Let’s get married today.”

Once everyone wakes up, they find Raven and fill her in on their plan. She’s their best friend, so it only seems fair that they tell her. As busy as she’s about to be, she immediately agrees that she can take a moment out of her day to officiate a wedding for her favorite people.

There are a lot of things to do throughout the day. Murphy doesn’t see Emori or Raven for most of it, since he’s on the clean up crew, and they’re needed for assessing technology needs and sorting through plans for their compound. Though Clarke doesn’t allow anyone up in the castle, Emori somehow manages to sneak in and root through the Primes’ closets to find some nicer clothes for them to wear later.

It’s a long day, so luckily everyone is exhausted and decides to call it a night fairly early. When everyone has turned in, Murphy, Emori, and Raven head back to the garage to get ready. Murphy puts on the suit that Emori left out for him. It’s simple and black, but it’s probably the nicest thing he’ll ever wear. The shirt is made of the softest cotton that almost feels like silk. He’ll definitely be keeping it, he decides as he adds cuff links. He’s lacing his shoes when he hears a knock on the door.

“Mori, it’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding,” Murphy jokes.

The door opens a crack and Raven steps inside. “Don’t worry, it’s just me,” she says with a smile.

“So is this how you thought you’d be spending your evening, Reyes?” he asks her.

She laughs. “Definitely not. But it’s really on brand for you two, so it’s not that surprising.”

Murphy chuckles. “Yeah, we’re big fans of being unpredictable.”

“It’s what I love about you guys. And thank you for including me, it means a lot.”

“Are you kidding? We wouldn’t dream of doing this without you. You’re our most important person.”

Raven ducks her head as she wipes a tear from her eye. “Murphy, don’t make me cry before we get started!”

“Hey, it’s my wedding day. I can do what I want.”

Raven gives his arm a playful punch before pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” she says as she pulls away.

“Thanks, Raven.”

“The bride is basically ready, so we’re just waiting on you.”

Murphy nods. “I’m all set.”

Murphy throws on his suit jacket and goes downstairs. He stands in front of the garage, the same place he proposed just a couple days ago. Raven follows a few minutes later and takes her place in front of him. He’s antsy now, excited and nervous and he shifts back and forth on his feet as he waits for Emori.

It’s only another minute before she comes to stand at the top of the stairs. She’s wearing a simple cream colored dress with her hair half pulled back, and the sight takes Murphy’s breath away. He knew he was going to cry tonight, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. She descends the stairs, a small bouquet that Raven put together for her in her hands. She comes to a stop opposite Murphy.

“You look beautiful,” he whispers.

“Thanks,” she whispers back. “You look great, too.”

He laughs, taking a moment to wipe at his eyes before taking Emori’s free hand in his, and holding her wrist on the hand that still holds her bouquet. They both look to Raven, whose eyes are also wet with tears. She wipes her eyes before beginning.

“Okay, wow. Where do I even start with you two?”

They all laugh at this, but Raven keeps going.

“Emori and Murphy. I don’t think I’ve ever met a couple who are so perfectly meant for each other. When I first met Murphy I wondered how anyone could love him, and then he became one of my best friends. But before that he met you, Emori. And I have never seen him love anything or anyone the way he loves you. Your devotion to each other is awe-inspiring and gives me hope that everyone, no matter how rocky their start, can still find a happy ending.”

Emori sniffles and Murphy looks away from Raven to wipe the tears from his soon-to-be wife’s face. They share a soft smile, the one that they reserve for each other.

“I assume you guys have some vows,” Raven prompts, gesturing to Murphy.

Murphy takes a breath and says what’s on his heart. “Emori. I never thought I would find love with anyone, much less someone as amazing as you. We’ve seen each other through so much, and even when we weren’t together, you were still the most important person in my life. You’re smart, unpredictable, kind, loyal, and beautiful, and I’m still not sure what I did to deserve you. I love you so much, and I promise to spend everyday, now until forever, showing you how much you mean to me.”

Emori smiles. “John, you were the most unexpected surprise I’ve ever had in my life, but you will always be my favorite surprise. And I am so happy that we found our way to each other. From the moment I realized I loved you, I never stopped, and I’ll love you until the end of time. I promise to be your rock, to be your partner in crime forever, and to cherish every minute of time we have together. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

By now there’s not a dry eye in the house. Seeing as there’s only three of them, and they all started crying almost immediately, it wasn’t very hard to achieve.

“So nobody has rings since you two decided to get married earlier today,” Raven says once she’s regained composure.

“Eh, we don’t need them anyway,” Murphy declares.

“Okay. Murphy, do you take Emori to be your wife?”

“I do,” he says with a grin.

Raven turns to Emori next. “And Emori, do you take Murphy to be your husband?”

“I do,” she responds, wearing a matching grin of her own.

“Alright then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Murphy, you may kiss the bride.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Murphy says as he wraps his arms around Emori’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans into him. They’re all smiles, so it’s not any good, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s kissing his wife and he’s still in awe that this is where they’ve ended up.

Once they pull away, they turn to Raven, who is still wiping tears from her eyes. They pull her in for a hug.

“I love you guys,” she says through her tears.

“We love you, too, Raven,” Emori says.

“You guys are crazy, yet still somehow sweet, and that’s my favorite thing about you.”

They thank Raven again and she heads back to her room. Once they’re alone, Murphy pulls Emori in to kiss her again. She meets his lips eagerly, quickly deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue into her mouth. They stand like that for Murphy’s not sure how long, but eventually he pulls away, pressing their foreheads together.

“Do you wanna dance?” he asks as they catch their breath.

Emori laughs. “We don’t have any music.”

“So what? When have we ever played by the rules?”

“I’d love to dance, John.”

He takes her hand and leads her outside into the starry night. He pulls her close as they sway together in the moonlight. She rests her head on his chest, allowing for him to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“So. How does it feel to be married to a cockroach?” Murphy asks after a moment

“Well it’s only been about ten minutes. But it’s everything I could have ever wished for,” Emori answers. “You may be a cockroach, but you’re my cockroach.”

“It’s gonna be so weird not being able to call you my wife in front of everyone.”

“I think we should at least wait to tell everyone until things become somewhat normal.”

“You’re right.”

They continue to sway together.

“And it’s kind of sexy, don’t you think?” Emori eventually adds. “The fact that we’re secretly married.”

Murphy chuckles. “Well when you put it like that. It’s gonna be hard to keep my hands off you.”

Emori throws her head back and lets out a laugh. “You have to in public, at least. But you know it doesn’t matter when we’re alone.”

“We’re alone now,” he reminds her, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

“Shall we go to bed?” she asks, with a suggestive smile of her own.

“Yeah, but if you think we’re actually sleeping tonight, you are mistaken.”

Emori laughs again. “Of course not!”

“God, I’m so glad you’re my wife,” Murphy says.

Emori leans in for one last kiss. “I’m so glad you’re my husband.”

Murphy thinks his face hurts from smiling too much, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s married to the most incredible woman on any planet he’s ever been on, and as she leads him back upstairs he’s amazed that this is how his life is playing out.

As a matter of principle, John Murphy does not believe in fairy tales. That’s what growing up poor on the Ark will do to a kid. But being with Emori must be like something out of a fairy tale. She understands him, loves him for all that he is, even the worst parts, and wants to stand by him through everything. He can’t imagine spending forever with anybody else, and he counts himself lucky that she feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think.
> 
> My ask box is open for more prompts of this nature and you can check out more info on the t100 Fic for Black Lives Matter blog, as well as on my [Tumblr](https://queenemori.tumblr.com/). I can't promise I'll get other prompts out as quickly as this one, I was really just excited about it. 
> 
> I have another big Memori project coming up this summer as well, so stay tuned for that.


End file.
